


dean poems 5

by Supernatural_girl_2002



Series: peoms for destiel [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural_girl_2002/pseuds/Supernatural_girl_2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Read others to get what is happening.</p>
    </blockquote>





	dean poems 5

**Author's Note:**

> Read others to get what is happening.

I wake up the next day

The birds a chirping

The sun is up

And I am happy

My phone buzzes 

One message 

From one Castiel Catrova

I was almost floating

The message read:

Meet me outside your house in 10

I ran around me room

I collected all my clothing

Put it on

Grabbed my 

Phone

Wallet

And ide 

I ran outside half buttoned up shirt

Untamed hair 

Unzipped jeans 

And all 

Castiel was sitting in his car waiting

I almost forgot how to walk

"Took you long enough"

He says that with a large smile

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Read the next one I will post it in a couple of days or so.


End file.
